Hotter than under the sun
by Derrorro
Summary: The usual vacation on the beach for two XJ turns into an unexpected "adventure". [XJ6/7]


What today the good weather! July, sun, light breeze. Lovely day to soak up the sun on the beach.

\- Water won't hurt us, will it? - asked XJ7 slightly squinted looking at the water. She's still not quite used to her skin and her new likeness. The guys who passed by, threw some greedy glances at a decollete of her swimsuit. Perhaps her breasts confused XJ7 most. She immediately hid behind her hands, trying to hide their dignity.

\- Stop, sis! It'll be fine. Water won't hurt us. – XJ6, on the contrary, puffed out her chest forward. She, of course, didn't surpass the sister's sizes, but, unlike her, she was proud of the body. - Look at XJ8! She's all right. Come on, come on.

\- I hope the water isn't cold.

A few minutes later XJ7 was just lying in an inflatable ring. Her legs hung over the water and basked in the sun. In water there were only buttocks. Lie was so convenient, but cool at the bottom. Head, shoulders and chest, too, basked in the sun.

Until her sister has relaxed, XJ6 has carefully swum up to her and has splashed in her water. When cold drops have touched her skin, XJ7, having felt the cutting pain, has screamed.

\- What are you doing?!

\- Oh, please, don't whine, XJ7.

\- I do not whine. – muttered resentfully XJ7, adjusting a lock of hair that fell on her eyes. She closed her eyes again, trying to relax. But XJ6 didn't let her do it. While her sister was in this position, she decided to take advantage of this. Her ass at the moment was not protected, so "forward".

XJ6 gently stroked her sister's crotch with her fingers through the smooth fabric of her swimsuit. Feeling the movement beneath, XJ7 sighed loudly, but remembering that a number of them many people, she pursed her lips.

\- What is it? - she has quietly asked.

\- You felt. So how? Do you like it? - tricky smiling, asked sister.

\- What are you thinking?! Stop it! - blushing, whispered XJ7.

\- But that's what you want. – laughs.

\- Why do you think that?

\- You're so wet.

\- Of course, I wet, I after all in water.

\- But the water is not that warm and slippery. Are you aroused by a single touch? - asked XJ6, not stopping to stroke sister`s pussy.

\- N-no. - of course it wasn't true. In the abdomen there was a strange tickling sensation. XJ7 was not particularly aware about the intricacies of human sexuality, but most importantly she all same knew. And she asked a question. Why give the robot such "functions"? The answer was self-evident. To make a sex doll (or a sex bot?) for some pervert. Now these a pervert was XJ6.

In any case, XJ7 could not hide her condition for a long time – she was exposed by a flushed face.

\- I knew you liked it. - throws out a laugh XJ-6.

\- Please stop. This is a bad thing.

\- Nope. I'm not gonna stop until you're not cum.

\- But, what if someone notices?

\- Then let them be jealous.

X7 ceased to resist, her body simply would not obey. Could it be virus? Or what problems with the program? So she just relaxed. Anyway, these weasels really began to bring some pleasure. She gave a trembling breath.

XJ6 bit her lip. The red face of her sister was getting more and more excited. But she didn't touch herself on purpose. But, nevertheless, she felt, that between legs she has feel hot and wet. From this, her patience started to fade. She moved the bottom of her sister's swimsuit and inserted two fingers into XJ7`s pussy. It was narrow, but the fingers slipped in easily.

XJ7`s legs and shoulders shaking badly. In the stomach it was pleasantly tingling, and the mechanisms inside were heated from each subsequent movement of the fingers. Sweat was on her forehead, and it was definitely not from the sun. When XJ6 touched her sister's clitoris, she closed her eyes and moaned softly, hoping that no one would notice. But when the robot saw that XJ8 with a corner of her eye looked at her, XJ7 tried to restrain herself, and, clenching her teeth, she somehow quelled the trembling.

"It's a shame how!" - sadly thought the robot.

\- I don't think she understood. - lightly approaching, whispered XJ6. Water splashed noisily on her shoulders. - And, it seems, I guessed what you miss, so you can cum. - She smiled again and kissed sister on the cheek.

\- What, exactly? - at all XJ7 this now not very worried, but she all same asked.

Instead of answering, XJ6 clung to her sister's breast, and licked the swollen patch on the fabric of the swimsuit - this little sad girl had very sensitive nipples. The sensations were almost unbearable, breathing became more frequent, everything below was painfully buzzing.

\- What? Are you on edge, sister? - now XJ6 licked her ear. - You're so depraved.

\- Please, faster ... faster. – XJ7 whined, biting her fingers. - I can't anymore. I am... Mmm.

\- As you wish. But you'll owe me one.

\- Come on!

The green-eyed girl bit the hardened nipple under the swimsuit and began to move her fingers even faster. Sister languidly, but silently sighed, scratching wet fingers on the inflatable circle. Both girls were now totally don't care if anyone nearby can see them.

\- Yeah. Yes. Yes! - almost screamed XJ7. There was a slight spasm at the bottom, the saliva dripped from the tongue directly to the her chest, and in her eyes darkened sharply. Now she was trying to catch her breath.

\- Well? Not bad, huh? Ha ha! You're very funny writhed and sighed. - laughed XJ6.

\- It's not funny, it's humiliating. - XJ7 continued to whine. - Why would you do that?

\- Oh, you say that like you need more. - snort in response XJ6, then, making a pretty face, continued. - Okay. Went back to the beach, I have something to show. - girl swam to the shallow bottom, and slowly rocking her hips, went to the warm sand.

XJ7 silently watch as sister moves away. The robot was fascinated by how quickly the water flowed from the bathing panties XJ6. But, catching herself thinking that she is now just staring brazenly at her ass, XJ7 shook her head and hurried to the shore.

* * *

XJ6 sat on the sand carelessly and looked at some colored paper packaging. After the water she wanted something sweet.

\- So what did you want to show me? – robot-girl raised her head. Right in front of the girl stood XJ7. Her feet are wet, and between her legs you can see a dark spot. She still covers her boobs with her hands.

\- Aha. Go. - XJ6 rose to her feet and grabbed her sister's hand and dragged her. – Come on, come on.

They went for a small cafe. There were no people, but there were a few settees.

\- Sit down. - XJ6 nodded at one of them. Her sister sat down, biting her lip nervously. She stopped when XJ6 grabbed her shoulders.

\- What is it this time? - X7 asked with dissatisfaction. She looked up at her little sister.

\- Don't worry, you're gonna love it, little fool. - XJ6 was a couple of centimeters away from her sister's face.

\- What are you sa-

The girl interrupted her with a sloppy kiss. This kiss did not carry any romantic feelings. She just wanted to feel her sister's soft lips, her excitement and awareness of the forbidden. Currently, lesbian relationships again began to gradually gain popularity, the girl could not pass by this fact. She stroked XJ7`s freckled cheek, but the robot pulled away from her.

\- No. Enough! I-I don't... I don't.

\- Don't be ridiculous. You're tense, you need to relax. - XJ6 playfully bit her earlobe. - Since you don't like the way the boys look at you, let me look at you. - she stroked her breasts. - Now open your mouth and say"A".

Not understanding why, XJ7 executed the order and a moment later she had a mouth full of fruit ice. Oblong ice cream the beginning of a nice and hurt to melt. The girl groaned as her sister began to drive the ice cream back and forth, imitating a blowjob. Colored juice dripped down her lips and neck directly on her chest, leaving a rainbow trail. And the juice that had time to settle in her mouth, she had to swallow. From a hopelessness. Don't spit it out.

A moment later, the sister freed her mouth, licking the sweet lips. XJ7 took a deep breath. Her mouth was so painful from the cold that she could not resist and cried. The head is already throbbing a bit from this relentless heat. She wiped the sweat away from her forehead.

XJ6 pushed her on her back. She sat on her sister's chest, her back to her. In her opinion, it was a very comfortable pose for girls. She licked her lips again.

\- You ready? Personally, I'm getting impatient. - XJ6 looked over her shoulder at her sister. XJ7 closed her eyes and began stubbornly and negatively to shake her head. XJ6 licked ice cream, it was still cold and sweet. - Don't be an ass! I'm trying for you. - she moved her pelvis to her sister`s face. - Come on, make me feel good.

Of course, XJ7 couldn't be squeamish. After all, despite this artificial skin, they were still robots and the only thing that could be confusing at this moment – someone may notice this strange and obscene behavior. And this very much would not be desirable.

XJ7 began to lick the wet fabric of her sister's panties. They were salty from the water. Why is she doing this? How could she even come to this? Uh ... anyway, she started to greedily lick the soft crotch of the XJ6.

And XJ6, with ice cream in her mouth (only the tip of the ice cream), quite groaned, and in response to the fingers stroked the plump crotch of her sister-"slave".

The silence was filled with moans and whimpers of two excited girls. More precisely, robots.

\- Why is it so much like porn? - thought XJ7.

After that thought she gently stroked the buttocks of her sister. XJ6, in turn, began to drive an oblong and cold fruit ice on the pink pussy of her sad sister. She had an idea. Very "hot" idea.

XJ6 slowly began to enter the ice cream in the sister`s pussy, after which XJ7 loudly moaned in indignation. The pelvis, which she pressed against the XJ7`s face, did not let her say a word. But right now, XJ7 really wanted to give up all of this, but... hell, she was too weak to argue with her brash sister.

-Don't worry, J, just imagine you're in the company of some nice guy. Or even in the company of a few pretty guys. – XJ6 grinned, tracing how ice cream is easily slipped into artificial vagina. When she brought it back a little, it was so glistening with love grease.

She couldn't hold back any longer. The girl began to enter and deduce ice cream with translational motion. It looked so sweet and it excited even more. In the lower abdomen became hotter. She wanted intimacy so much that she even forgot to think about the possible overheating.

Feeling fast translational motion, XJ7 cried loudly with pleasure. Yeah, she was really good. Even better than the fingers of the XJ6. From the intense pleasurable sensations she began lightly scratching the ass sister. XJ6 quietly hissed it something offensive.

The movement became faster and faster. On the cheeks of both girls flowed salty tears, and cheeks were red from excitement. It was very hot and pleasant.

XJ7 really enjoyed working with her new tongue. Saliva and her sister`s love juice dripped down her chin. Because of the internal overheating, the ice cream inside the artificial vagina began to melt rapidly. It seemed a little more and it just explodes.

Without stopping her movements, XJ6 did not understand what was happening. So she just moaned loudly and wept happily. She couldn't say that XJ7 was a great lover, but just sex, it's really cool. That's what people experience during "this".

Completely forgetting about where they both are, XJ6 began to moan even louder. It feels weird. Like something really cool is about to happen. What is it?

\- XJ7, hurry! You're slow as a snail! - upon hearing such an insult, XJ7 frowned, and in retaliation she slapped her sister. She sighed in surprise and strongly pressed thigh to sister`s face. - And stay focused! I know you want to do this!

After a few seconds, they froze up from a short circuit. Inside something hurt and pleasantly squeezed. Arching her back, XJ6 heavily bit her lip. She wanted to scream with a surge of feeling, but... she didn't want anyone to notice.

When these feelings passed, she realized that XJ7 was silent all this time. They should probably go back, or the other sisters will lose them. XJ6 pulled out the ice cream. More precisely what's left of it. Just a wand. She got off her sister.

\- You still alive? - she asked.

With a steep sigh, XJ7 sat down and looked away. She lazily wiped her face with the back of her hands. Face was red, the webbing swimsuit slept from her shoulder.

\- That's absurd. I can't be alive. I'm just a robot. I only look like a human outside. - she rubbed her cheek a little. - Can we go already?

* * *

That evening XJ6 shared her impressions of the beach with Jenny. Of course she didn't tell her everything. But just at the thought of what happened between her and XJ7, she was starting to feel weird in her stomach. This happens when you don't know what to do.

\- You know, the water was so nice. But I never thought that XJ7 was so afraid of water. She's also so shy. - told XJ6. Remembering her sister's face, she smirked.

\- Hey, she's always like that. You know that. Jenny replied. Given that she didn't know anything, she found the situation funny. - She's just not used to it yet, you know.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door.

\- Wait. I'll be right out. - with a sigh, Jenny went to open the door.

\- Aha. - XJ6 leaned her head on her hand and began to wait. A second later, she felt someone approaching her from behind. She turned around, and, it was XJ7. It's strange how happy and contented she was. XJ6 squinted. - What's wrong?

\- Nothing. I'm in a great mood, that's all. - now XJ7 sat beside her and put her arm around her sister. - It was just such a good day. Don't you?

\- Well, yes. So what?

\- Well, I was thinking, why don't you and I spend the night together? As a couple, you know. - dreamily whispered XJ7.

\- What?! - XJ6 pushed her away. - What makes you think we're a couple? Are you out of your mind?

\- But... you and me... there ... on the beach.…

\- So? - XJ6 just looked at her indifferently. - Think... it was just sex.

\- But, XJ6…

\- Don't be stupid! Besides, I don't like you.

\- But why is everyone leaving me? Nobody loves me. I'm useless. - XJ7 started to cry loudly, almost humanly. She drove past Jenny who entered the room.

\- What happened to her? - she asked, pointing back.

\- I have no idea. - shrugged XJ6. - Maybe the guy didn't call back? She's so impressionable.

\- Well, Yes. She is.

XJ7 sat on the porch and thought about today. It's definitely worth repeating. But who? And why does she care so much? She loved it. Of course, she won't worry about failure with XJ6 anymore. Because it is not her first love…

\- XJ7! It's too late! Time to sleep! - XJ4 looked out from behind the door. - Come on, stop sitting here.

Basically, she can try it.

\- XJ4, can I lie next to you?


End file.
